Love heals all wounds
by Demon-Imposter676
Summary: Follow Jolene as she leaves her old life for a new one in Chuggington.   who will she fall in love with, Eddie or Morgan and what friends will she make?  Rewritten


Chapter one

Arrival.

A young woman with Blood coloured hair and emerald green eyes lay asleep in a hospital bed with a brother by her side gently stroking her hair as she slept.

"Why did you go and fight when you knew he had become stronger" he whispered.

Being three years older than his sister he felt guilty that he had let her go to the fight, he felt weak and helpless.

A small groan caught his attention so the man flicked his eyes to the woman on the bed, her green eyes where now open and she was looking up at him smiling softly at him.

"Jolene why did you go and purposely seek him out" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Because I needed to know what ever happened that I could overcome my fear of him Clyde" Jolene answered applying small pressure to his hand.

"But did you though?" Clyde asked.

Jolene didn't answer she just shook her head giving him a definite no.

Both adults turned towards the door as it opened to show a nurse holding a clipboard.

"Jolene will be able to leave today and apart from needing the stitches and her cast removed she will be fine just make sure that she doesn't spend too much time on her feet" said the nurse before leaving the siblings alone.

Clyde lifted Jolene of the bed being careful to mind the stitches on her lower stomach before setting her on her feet.

Both siblings walked out of the hospital together one perfectly fine apart from guilt and the other with a broken arm and wound that would soon heal into a scar but nether of them worried about it for the time being.

**Three weeks later**

Jolene sat on the sofa just watching T.V since she wasn't allowed to leave the house just yet, stopping on a random channel that was normally littered with adverts showed surprisingly an advert.

This one advert caught Jolene's attention it was advertising a job opening for a mechanic in the town of Chuggington maybe that was her hope of getting out of this place.

After the advert ended Jolene was deep in thought until the front door opening.

"Hey Jolene I'm home" came Clyde's voice with a happy tone in it.

"Hey Clyde" she called back as he entered the living room "something's put you in a good mood".

Clyde nodded before pulling out something from behind his back something familiar looking; it took a couple of seconds before Jolene's green eyes widened in realisation.

"It's an application form" she shrieked in excitement as Clyde turned it over, "and for Chuggington".

Clyde smiled he hadn't seen his sister so happy since the accident almost a year ago.

"Well you need to fill it out first then all you can do is have a little faith" Clyde said smiling.

Jolene hugged her brother tightly before skipping off to the kitchen table to fill it out.

**Three weeks later.**

"Jolene will you sort out what you're taking and what's staying here" shouted Clyde from the living room.

"I'm trying to but I can't decide I have too much repair stuff" Jolene shouted back.

"Have you packed your clothes?" Clyde asked amused.

"Of what little I have?...yes".

Clyde shrugged his sister had always been the tomboy always going after repair tools rather than clothes.

A few minutes later Jolene shouted through to say she was done packing.

**At the station**

An hour and three bags later Jolene and Clyde were at the station waiting in the rain, Now Jolene was so close to leaving this place she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Clyde will you be okay here without me...I mean" Jolene said with uncertainly in her voice.

Clyde placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I will be fine it's you that needs a better life Jolene I can handle Kyle well enough to avoid serious injury and you need a break from your double life" Comforted Clyde before hugging his sister.

The chugger that pulled up to take Jolene to her new life had arrived.

"Now I want you get on that Chugger and leave this place and start your own story for the price of one phone call a week or more just let me know how you're doing" said Clyde not wanting to let his sister go.

Jolene nodded and said goodbye with tears in her eyes before grabbing her bags and boarding the train.

"Goodbye little sister may your new life treat you well" whispered Clyde holding back tears as he walked away to his home.


End file.
